parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing-Along With The Object Show Characters - Monster Mash
Monster Mash is the thirty-eight song from Sing-Along With The Object Show Characters. Lyrics *(Song starts) *Leafy: I was working in the lab, late one night, *Lightbulb: When my eyes beheld an eerie sight, *Boombox: For my monster from his slab, began to rise, *Ice Cream: And suddenly to my surprise, *Object Show Characters: He did the mash, *Party Hat: He did the monster mash, *Object Show Characters: The monster mash, *Lego: It was a graveyard smash, *Object Show Characters: He did the mash, *Skittle: It caught on in a flash, *Object Show Characters: He did the mash, *Carrot: He did the monster mash. *Milky: From my laboratory in the castle east, *Camera: To the master bedroom where the vampires feast, *Window: The ghouls all came from their humble abodes, *Hearty: To get a jolt from my electrodes, *Object Show Characters: They did the mash, *Feather: They did the monster mash, *Object Show Characters: The monster mash, *Gummy: It was a graveyard smash, *Object Show Characters: They did the mash, *Watermelon: It caught on in a flash, *Object Show Characters: They did the mash, *Dr. Lemon: They did the monster mash. *Candy Corn: If you've ever seen a monster before, *Yogurt: Dancin' across the dance floor, *Microwave: Don't be afraid, don't run and shout, *Stethoscope: Turn around and help the monster turn it out, *Object Show Characters: Get down with the monster mash, Get down with the monster mash. *Leafy: Get down with the monster mash, *Lightbulb: Get down with the monster mash, *Boombox: And if you don't have core hard cash, *Ice Cream: You can still do the monster mash. *Party Hat: The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds, *Lego: Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds, *Skittle: The coffin-bangers were about to arrive, *Carrot: With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'. *Object Show Characters: They did the mash, *Milky: They did the monster mash, *Object Show Characters: The monster mash, *Camera: It was a graveyard smash, *Object Show Characters: They did the mash, *Window: It caught on in a flash, *Object Show Characters: They did the mash, *Hearty: They did the monster mash. *Feather: Out from the coffin', Drac's voice did ring, *Gummy: Seems he was troubled by just one thing *Watermelon: He opened the lid and shook his fist and said, *Dr. Lemon: Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist? *Object Show Characters: It's now the mash, *Candy Corn: It's now the monster mash, *Object Show Characters: The monster mash, *Yogurt: It was a graveyard smash, *Object Show Characters: It's now the mash, *Microwave: It caught on in a flash, *Object Show Characters: It's now the mash, *Stethoscope: It's now the monster mash. *Leafy: Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band, *Lightbulb: And my monster mash is the hit of the land, *Boombox: For you, the living this mash was meant too, *Ice Cream: When you get to my door, tell them Borris sent you. *Object Show Characters: Then you can mash, *Party Hat: Then you can monster mash, *Object Show Characters: The monster mash, *Lego: And do our graveyard smash, *Object Show Characters: Then you can mash, *Skittle: Then you'll caught on in a flash, *Object Show Characters: Then you can mash, *Carrot: Then you can monster mash. *(Song ends) *All: Happy Halloween from the object show characters! Category:Parodies Category:Songs Category:Objects